UniversiTV 33 Sked (2007)
Schedule BROADCAST HOURS: We are on air from 4:00PM to about 4:00AM. So we're there for our audience when they get home then we alternatively bug, entertain, teach, tickle them, make them laugh and cry all through the night, signing off when they go to sleep. : Monday-Friday : 4 pm - One Prayer : 4:15 pm - Legal Forum (Atty. Joji Alonso) : 4:30 pm - Channel Choice (Jordan Escusa) : 5:30 pm - Future Finder : 6 pm - News 33 (LIVE) (Alex Tinsay) : 6:30 pm - Hapinas! (Juaqui Tupas and Paolo Pozon) : 7 pm - Honest TV Shopping (Data Canlas) : 7:30 pm - : Mon: Indie Sikat : Tue: Diyos at Bayan (Kata Inocncio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) : Wed: 7:30 pm - Adyenda (Joel Villanueva) : 8 pm - Edgemont : Thurs: U-Turn (Donita Rose) : Fri: 7:30 pm - Adyenda (Joel Villanueva) : 8 pm - Mall Diva (Tracy Abad) : 8:30 pm - Chop Suey (Zyrene Parsad) : 10:30 pm - Life Guide (Gema Gochuico / Lifeguide Elisa) : 11:30 pm - UniversiTV Daily News (LIVE) (Dory Villanueva) : 12 mn - One Prayer : 12:10 am - Sked Mo! (Paolo Pozon and Michelle Katigbak) : 1 am - Channel Choice (Jordan Escusa) : 2 am - Chop Suey (replay) (Zyrene Parsad) : 3 am to 4 am - Life Guide (replay) : Saturday : 4 pm - One Prayer : 4:10 pm - Channel Choice (Jordan Escusa) : 5 pm - Indie Sikat : 6 pm - Uth Block : 7 pm - Honest TV Shopping (Data Canlas) : 7:30 pm - Mall Diva (Tracy Abad) : 8 pm - Life Guide (Gema Gochuico / Lifeguide Elisa) : 9 pm - U-Turn (Donita Rose) : 10 pm - PJM Forum (Bishop Leo Alconga) : 10:30 pm - Jesus the Healer : 11:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps : 12 mn - One Prayer : 12:10 am - Sked Mo! (Paolo Pozon and Michelle Katigbak) : 1 am - Channel Choice (Jordan Escusa) : 2 am - Chop Suey (replay) (Zyrene Parsad) : 3 am to 4 am - Life Guide (replay) : Sunday : 4 pm - One Prayer : 4:10 pm - Channel Choice (Jordan Escusa) : 5 pm - Future Finder : 5:30 pm - Mall Diva (replay) (Tracy Abad) : 6 pm - Uth Block : 7 pm - Honest TV Shopping (Data Canlas) : 7:30 pm - Future Finder : 8 pm - Life Guide (Gema Gochuico / Lifeguide Elisa) : 9 pm - Future Finder : 9:30 pm - Game for It (National Geographic Channel) : 10 pm - PJM Forum (Bishop Leo Alconga) : 10:30 pm - Jesus the Healer : 11 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps : 12 mn - One Prayer : 12:10 am - Sked Mo! (Paolo Pozon and Michelle Katigbak) : 1 am - Channel Choice (Jordan Escusa) : 2 am - Midnight Prayer Helps (replay) : 2:30 am - Jesus the Healer (replay) : 3:30 am to 4 am - PJM Forum (replay) Programs Most of its programming is produced by Estima Content, Inc. * Ano Ba U? - A short comedy show aired on commercial break that makes viewers laugh using e-mailed jokes. (Juaqui Tupas) * Chop Suey - A 2-hour show that features the following: ** Indie Sikat - Independent films to give budding film makers a chance to share their work, the program will air students’ documentaries and short films. ** Postcards from the World - Short videos by the best of the world about the latest, the intriguing, and the fascinating in their countries. ** Re-Porma - Makeover show that does not spend money. They only use clothes from closets to improve on what they have. A style expert gives students makeovers, using stuff in his closet, and will help him make do with what he has to improve the his looks. ** Tutor TV - A tutor for the youth. It’s your helpdesk. The resident ‘sir’ will give tips and quick tutorials. Soon: a panel of tutors will be available to answer your calls live. (Aaron Mempin) ** U:Min - A talent show. One minute of fame! Each student will be given one minute to showcase their talent – sing, dance, paint, act, etc. ** Who's Cool? - Tells all about cool people. Not just known campus jocks, crushes or idols, but also those who serve as an inspiration to their peers. * Future-Finder - Interactive TV show for job finders. Probably the worst thing to happen is finishing years of school to join the ranks of the unemployed. So finding jobs for you is part of our vision. The program provides the latest job offerings hot off the HR departments of top companies. We have recently redesigned it to focus on entry-level opportunities for fresh graduates and even for the out-of-school youth. Find your future with the Future Finder. * Honest TV Shopping - TV Shopping show that has real products with real value. In a world of scams and fakes, here’s a breath of fresh air! HTVS isn’t your typical home TV shopping program. It doesn’t carry false claims or exaggerations, magical potions, breast enhancers, ad nauseam. The program showcases only high quality products and services, including health and beauty products, gadgets, home fixtures, and many others. ‘Honest!’ * Uth Block - Student productions * Hapinas! - Joke show. * Life Guide - A counseling program that will help you get past the difficult episodes of your life. Whatever problem you have, call and ask for an appointment, the LifeGuides are there to help. * Mall Diva - It’s all about a shopping connoisseur going about a series of malls, discovering finds and hidden treasures. It is a 30-minute program for all mall announcements: what’s showing, what’s on sale, etc. It provides a light review of bargains, sales, products, events, etc. The Mall Diva is a mall expert. So don’t go malling without checking with the Mall Diva. * One Prayer - The UniversiTV Channel will start and end its daily programming with a prayer. The show will enjoin the youth to pray for the day-to-day issues of the country - poverty, the miserable state of the justice system, corruption in government, the poor condition of state universities - emphasizing the value and power of a petition when prayed by many. * Quickest Fingers - An on-air contest to find the fastest thumbs in the texting capital of the world. Watch for it. * Iskolar - A weekly guide to scholar. * Sino Ako? - Short program aired on commercial breaks that answers questions about Filipino culture. If the ‘Sino Ako?’ interstitials look rehearsed, well, they’re not. There were no scripts. No idiot board or teleprompter, no researcher on the set. Sitting in front of the camera was the heart of the series: the amazing mind of Ginoong Ed. * Sked Mo! - A schedule program that announces events and gigs in the Philippines. It’s a calendar of what's happening during the day and within the week – from events, important hearings in Congress, mall sales, rallies, gigs, concerts, exhibits, movies, to weather and many others. So make it a habit: “Check Mo, Sked Mo.” * U-Turn - An interview show that tells stories of reformed people. Hosted by Donita Rose. It’s a program not just about dark pasts, but really flat-out bleak, hopeless episodes. The show features successful people describe those “Goodbye, Cruel World” moments, and how they managed to pick themselves up. Donita hosts the inspiring program. * Channel Choice - It’s music videos we adore -- and no less. Whatever the genre, if it’s musically great, it’s on UniversiTV. Oh, with a slight bias for locals. News and Public Affairs: They say, “the young who watch the news”, and they have research to prove it. UniversiTV thinks you’re as interested in what’s happening to the country, only they just don’t know how to talk to you. So we’ll be our own news program and coverage of events, as well as public affairs talk shows. This won’t be yellow journalism. It won’t carry the tabloid news of the major networks. Since will manned by university people, it will be scholarly in texture and content - amd fun! Hopefully, with better grammar, too. Watch for it. Rough comprehensives of the UniversiTV News data screen. * Adyenda - Kasama ka... Kaisa ka... May paki-alam ka! The longest-running flagship news program is anchored by Cong. Joel Villanueva. * News 33 - Primetime news program anchored by Alex Tinsay. * UniversiTV Daily News - Late night newscast anchored by Dory Villanueva. * UniversiTV News Blast - News update anchored by Regie Capistrano. * Legal Forum - 15-minute longest-running courtroom public service program. Hosted by Atty. Joji Alonzo. * Diyos at Bayan - Naninindigan para sa katotohanan, katarungan, at katuwiran. One of the longest-running public affairs program is hosted by Bro. Eddie Villanueva and co-hosted by Kata Inocencio. Religious * Jesus the Healer - Preaching the pure gospel and salvation through the saving, healing and delivering knowledge of the Lord Jesus Christ. Bro. Eddie Villanueva ministers to the sick. * Midnight Prayer Helps - Prayer for the week, the 30-minute religious program hosted by Christian pastors. It aims to serve as a beacon of hope for everyone who, at one point in time, has experienced what its like to be lost and helpless, confused and full of angst, sick and unwell - physically, emotionally and spiritually. It reminds us all that in times of quiet desperation and anguish, praying is the only thing that will help lift our spirits to enable us to overcome whatever problems we are facing right at that moment. * PJM Forum - Discussing the nation’s problems, a weekly 30-minute religious talk show hosted by Bishop Leo Alconga and the selected pastors from the Philippine for Jesus Movement (PJM), an umbrella coalition of Christ-centered, bible-based, born-again churches whose desire is to rally the nation to her prophetic destiny - to play a major role in the evangelization not only of Asia but of the world. It aims to reflect the mission and vision of the group by offering its viewers enlightened and guided dicussions on pertinent issues of the day grounded on scripture-based teachings and lessons. The program also endeavors to broaden its base audience by reaching out and touching the lives of both Christian and non-Christian viewers. Foreign canned programs * Edgemont - Anika helps rekindle Mark and Laurel's romance, Kat takes a stand and gets expelled, Edgemont, the award-winning teen drama, continues in the exciting second season. The world of Edgemont revolves around relationships - dating, family, friendship, power games and trust. It's a time of innocence and harsh lessons learned: an unplanned pregnancy, the school bully, and school as a single mom. This TV program was first aired on ZOE TV-11. Second season of the much-loved teenage drama. Talents * Gema Gochuico (Life Guide) * Paolo Pozon (Hapinas, Sked Mo!) * Michelle Katigbak (Sked Mo!) * Juaqui Tupas (Hapinas, Ano Ba U?) * Zyrene Parsad (Chop Suey) * Jordan Escusa (Channel Choice) * Tracy Abad (Mall Diva) * Lifeguide Elisa (Life Guide) * Joel Villanueva (Adyenda) * Donita Rose (U-Turn) * Bro. Eddie Villanueva (Diyos at Bayan, Jesus the Healer) * Data Canlas (Honest TV Shopping) * Alex Tinsay (News 33) * Kata Inocencio (Diyos at Bayan) * Bishop Leo Alconga (PJM Forum)